Our Memories of Last Night
by xiheartu
Summary: USUI/MISAKI. "Did we do what I think we did?" Misaki unconsciously asked with a daze. The blonde next to her let out a soft sigh before wrapping his arm around her bare waist, giving her the answer she already knew.


**category: **Maid-Sama.  
**genre: **Romance and Humor.  
**rating: **T (PG 13) – just some suggested parts in the story not for virgin-like ears and young kids, but you can continue reading on if you would like. It's not that bad… I'm not that type of person that would even have the **nerve **to write those types of stories. -blushes-  
**summary: **"Did we do what I think we did?" Misaki unconsciously asked with a daze. The blonde next to her let out a soft sigh before wrapping his arm around her bare waist, giving her the answer she already knew.  
**pairings: **Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki.  
**notes: **Don't ask for the random one-shot and the random summary. I was having a bad day, mostly because of _someone_, and I need a humorous one-shot to cheer me up.

ALSO, THIS STORY HAS MAJOR OCC. BUT HEY, DOESN'T MOST PEOPLE FEEL THAT WAY WHEN THEY FINISHED "MAKING LOVE".

* * *

**Our Memories of Last Night**

_A Maid-Sama One-shot_

_

* * *

_

The bright rays of the sun shot through the windows and through the curtains of a high level apartment. The heat shown down on a makeshift bed, and laid on top was a black-haired girl sleeping soundly, her face buried into a blonde's chest. If you look closely, you could see that they had a long and tiring night to themselves, filled with romance of each other.

The black-haired girl brought her hands up to her eyes as she slowly blinked the sleep away. Then, she realized that she wasn't inside her bedroom at home. Instead, she was inside a room, on top of a bed – feels more like a couch, made into a bed – and with a feeling of protection wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, she felt a movement and a breath on her neck, making her turn to the right.

Just in time, emerald-colored and tired eyes opened up to see a shocked face, coming from Demon President. She was about to let out a scream, when she realized, looking under the covers, she was naked.

"What happened to me?" The girl said, screaming, thrashing around and just suddenly, she was having the feeling of an ache between her legs.

Then, she realized again, that she felt something deep inside her gut… she was no longer a virgin.

"What did you do to me, you perverted outer space alien?" She yelled again, making the guy cover her lips to keep her from screaming once more.

"You forgot what happened last night?" The tired voice asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

An immediate blush spread across the girl's face as the memories flashed back into her mind.

"_Make love to me… Takumi." She moaned as she felt his lips feeling her soft spots on her neck._

"_Are you sure?" The now-known boy asked, using his hands to hover his weight, not wanting to crush her._

_A hesitant response and then, the girl nodded while giving him a soft smile. "I'm sure. I want you to make love to me. I want to be with you."_

_Takumi let out a soft and agreeing smile before continuing on._

"Ahh!" She screamed, bringing her hands up to her face in embarrassment.

"…Do you regret it, Misa-chan?" Takumi asked, with a sad yet understanding smile.

She took her hands off her face and turned towards him. She was taken back at the anguish that was on his face, as he had thought that she had regretted everything that they had done last night, when they had connected their bonds, in an intimate way.

She looked down, but looked back up again with a smile and shook her head. "No, I don't regret it." She leaned in closer to him, making him wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. "Like I said, last night, I want to be with you."

"I'm glad…" He said, now resting his head on top of chest, feeling her heart beat with a rhythm.

They were quiet for a moment before Misaki realized something. "You did use a condom… right?" Misaki eyed Takumi, raising an eyebrow.

A quiet moment again before Takumi decided to tell her the truth. "…I think so…?"

"What? You don't even know if you used a condom or not? What if I got pregnant? What if I want to go to college in the future? What will my friends say when they find out? What will my family say?" Misaki asked, rambling to herself, feeling all the pressures of possibly being pregnant.

Takumi grabbed both of Misaki's hands, kissing the back of the hand, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, Misa-chan, I know that I used a condom. We both weren't drunk and I know that I used one." He said, trying to reassure her.

She still felt insecure, but decided to let it go… for now. "But I'm still getting a pregnancy test in a few weeks, just to make sure." Misaki concluded, looking out the window.

The next question shocked her to the core. "What would you do if you were pregnant with my baby? Would you keep it and raise the baby with me?" Takumi asked, staring into her eyes, begging for the truth.

She looked out the window for a little moment to herself before turning back to him. "Honestly, I would love our baby to the end of the world and yes, I would definitely keep the baby and raise it with you, no matter what happens."

Takumi hugged her even tighter. He let her go for a few seconds, giving her a deep kiss on the lips that said the two silent words, "Thank you."

"So, no matter what happens, we will still be together?" Takumi confirmed again, wanting to hear the three words coming from her mouth.

She took a deep breath and said the three words she had never said to anyone, other than her mom and her sister. "Yes, no matter what, I will be with you and love you."

Takumi hugged her even tighter, not wanting to let her go. "I think at this moment, you made me the happiest person to walk this earth."

She smiled as they both laid there in content, knowing that no matter what happens they will still be together.

* * *

**October 21, 2010 ~ 9:35pm**


End file.
